


Flee From All Things Tainted

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-28
Updated: 2011-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-28 08:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/305846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin retreats from the darkness by stepping into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flee From All Things Tainted

**Author's Note:**

> Written for leni_ba. Set sometime post-'Attack of the Clones'.

Anakin can’t imagine that Padmé ever spent a single moment in the shadows before they shared their first kiss. She’s the light itself, as far as Anakin’s concerned. It breaks his heart to see her having to lurk off the side of the crowd waiting for him to find a moment to break away and join her; she can’t reveal her presence without both of them having to reveal so much more. She wasn’t made to hide away in darkness. It’s only her relationship with him that’s brought that upon her.

They have no choice, though. Between his missions and her Senate trips, they already have to spend long enough apart. He can’t stand the thought of seeing her even less often, and if anyone ever discovered their relationship they’d be _completely_ separated if the Council had their way.

He hates that he can feel Obi-Wan discreetly glancing after him, questioning, as Anakin slinks away from the throng. He knows all too well that if Obi-Wan realises where he’s actually heading and why, then separation from Padmé will not remain just a distant fear that he can’t quite shake even though he knows he should release it to the Force. He’d normally be more cautious about being caught by his former Master because of that. Right now, though, he _needs_ Padmé too much to hold himself back any longer, despite the risks.

He rounds the corner and barely has time to take in the sight of her glowing smile before she pulls him through a door and out of sight. Even though he knows she can barely see his expression in the dim light of the corridor she’s led them down, he still hides his face against her neck. He inhales the pure scent of her and tries not to allow anything but that essence in.

“I missed you,” she breathes. Anakin’s matching response is muffled against her smooth skin as he runs his hands over her back and presses himself closer. It’s just as well. There aren’t really words to express it. This moment is more necessary to him than oxygen.

Padmé has ample experience with the politics and even the disregard of human life that’s associated with the war, and the violence of it hasn’t left her completely unscathed either, but she’s still managed to personally experience so little of the truly unadulterated brutality out there in the galaxy. He wishes that particular brand of innocence could wash over him and make him equally clean of that darkness as well. Then he might be able to feel completely like a Jedi, let alone like a man deserving of her.

She thinks he’s deserving, though. He tells himself that that’s what matters.

He lets her kisses draw his mind away from where it’s been dwelling on the terrified face of the woman who accidentally met the slash of his lightsaber just days ago. He hasn’t told Obi-Wan what happened, and he certainly has no intention of burdening Padmé with the knowledge of his actions either. He promises himself that he’ll confess to Chancellor Palpatine instead, as he’s always willing to lend a sympathetic ear, and he understands better than anyone else could anyway. In the meantime, Padmé’s touch and unconditional love will be enough to sustain him.

He smiles slightly, and for the first time since that horrific moment when he felt a completely innocent life fade beneath his hands, it’s not entirely forced. It never could be with his wife so close to him.

He can feel the tempting curve of her lips sloping upwards against his jaw, returning his smile. Though he can’t see it, he bets there’s a mischievous glint to it, given how she’s reaching for the tie around his tunic.

She presses him back against a wall, taking charge, and for once he finds that he’s glad that the two of them are hidden alone together in the dark.


End file.
